


Настоящая семья

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: После того, как Аннерозе прилетела на Феззан, все пошло совсем не по ее плану.





	Настоящая семья

Отправляясь в свое первое межзвездное путешествие, Аннерозе полагала, что вскоре за ним последует и второе: она просто побывает на свадьбе брата и отправится обратно в тишину и уединение своей горной виллы. Но все вышло совсем не так.

От встречи с Хильдой Аннерозе тоже не ждала ничего нового — ведь они встречались уже и разговаривали не так давно. Но оказалось, что за это время беременность успела изменить Хильду. Дело было даже не в платье, но в самих чертах ее лица. Они смягчились, и впервые Аннерозе увидела в Хильде женщину. Прежде она больше напоминала юного мальчика, теперь же в ней появилась женственность и нежность. Эта новая Хильда была настолько прекрасна, что Аннерозе испытала чувство зависти к брату — за которое ей немедленно стало стыдно. Но ведь Райнхард все равно не оценит этих перемен!

Аннерозе прекрасно понимала, что ее брат — такой же, как и она. Их обоих мать-природа наградила тягой к своему же полу, возможно именно затем, чтобы они никогда не взглянули друг на друга иначе, чем должны смотреть брат с сестрой. И Аннерозе столь же прекрасно понимала, почему именно Хильда смогла привлечь Райнхарда — по той же самой причине, по которой она до поры не казалась привлекательной самой Аннерозе.

— Тебе стоит называть свою будущую жену по имени, — посоветовала Аннерозе брату, когда они остались вдвоем.

Они не виделись так долго, а она могла думать только о том, что Райнхард должен быть внимательнее к Хильде. Должен понимать, какое сокровище ему досталось. Должен быть нежен с ней — раз уж она сама не может дать ей того же самого.

Конечно же, Райнхард согласился. Он, казалось, готов был согласиться с любыми ее словами. Неужели она так и осталась для него старшей сестрой, которая знает все?

Она предпочла не думать об этом. Погрузилась с головой в предсвадебную суматоху, помогала Хильде… Да так и осталась потом на Феззане, даже когда молодожены отправились в медовый месяц и после, когда Райнхард, оставив беременную жену, лично выдвинулся в военный поход. Кажется, с куда большим энтузиазмом.

Аннерозе осталась с Хильдой, и та даже шутила, что она пытается заменить своего брата. Ах, если бы она могла!

Хотя иногда Аннерозе казалось: у нее получается. Она проводила с Хильдой дни напролет, она защищала ее, когда случилось это ужасное нападение, она держала ее за руку во время родов — все это должен был делать Райнхард, но он был далеко. Втайне Аннерозе даже радовалась этому.

А потом Райнхард умер, и Аннерозе поняла, что никогда не вернется на Один. Что она нужна здесь, нужна Хильде, потому что одна она не справится. Враз ставшая императрицей, Хильда не могла быть одновременно и матерью. На нее легли заботы об огромной Империи, о миллионах людей, которые оказались если и не важнее одного младенца, то требовали ничуть не меньше внимания.

Матерью для Алека стала Аннерозе. Ей нравилось возиться с малышом, особенно учитывая, что ей помогало сразу несколько горничных. Своих детей у нее быть не могло: Фридрих так любил ее и боялся потерять, что приказал стерилизовать, решив этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Маленький улыбчивый Алек стал для Аннерозе отрадой и быстро завоевал ее сердце. Она проводила с ним весь день, а вечером, когда Хильда возвращалась домой, они вместе встречали ее. Алек смешно бежал Хильде навстречу, растопырив руки в сторону, и та подхватывала его, счастливо смеясь.

В такие моменты Аннерозе особенно остро понимала, как сильно ее любит.

Став императрицей, Хильда быстро вернулась к своим любимым брючным костюмам, но она все равно больше не выглядела мальчиком: черты ее изменились безвозвратно. Теперь она была элегантная женщина, сильная и нежная одновременно.

Хильда всегда сама укладывала Алека спать, и, дожидаясь ее, Аннерозе заваривала чай, накрывала на стол. Вечерний чай стал их маленькой традицией. Они отпускали слуг, оставались наедине, обсуждали прошедший день.

В тот вечер Хильда была особенно задумчива, но, когда Аннерозе спросила ее, что случилось, лишь с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Просто подумала, что мы совсем как настоящая семья.

Сердце Аннерозе забилось чаще. Она осторожно накрыла ладонь Хильды своей.

— Мы и есть настоящая семья.

— Пока нет, — ответила Хильда, не отнимая руки. — Сначала надо подготовить почву, принять закон… И, наверное, лучше будет дождаться совершеннолетия Алека.

— Подожди, — взмолилась Аннерозе, голова у нее шла кругом, — ты что же, делаешь мне предложение?

Хильда рассмеялась.

— А разве не ты мне его только что сделала?

Целуя ее, Анннерозе чувствовала себя самым счастливым существом в Галактике.

Или даже во всей Вселенной.


End file.
